Shift Funky Spike
Based on a spiky hotrod, is a sentient Type Speed Shift Car which allows Drive to gain the Funky Spike Shift Tire, enabling him to either shoot spikes or impale enemies on the Shift Tire. By itself, it can attack by slamming itself into enemies while extending its spikes. If used in Mashin Chaser's Break Gunner, it turns the Revenger Pikes on his Break Gunner into sharp spikes for either punching or shooting when needed. Alongside Max Flare and Midnight Shadow, Funky Spike was one of the three Tire Exchange Shift Cars used by Shinnosuke Tomari when he first became Drive. As such, they would typically seen on the Shift Car Holder he wore on the strap of his Drive Driver, with the Shift Cars protecting him from Heavy Acceleration. Drive next used Funky Spike along with Max Flare and Midnight Shadow as a Tire Enchancement for Tridoron to destroy Roidmudes 093 and 071. Usage *Kamen Rider Drive (Drive Episodes 1) KRDr-Drivespeedspike.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Spike Character History During the Global Freeze of April 2014, Funky Spike fought with its fellow Shift Cars under the lead of Kamen Rider Protodrive, to stop the Roidmude revolution occuring in Japan. During the battle, Funky Spike personally destroyed the body of the Cobra-Type Roidmude 006. The Shift Car was, however, unable to terminate the Roidmude's Core and so its opponent ultimately survived the encounter. Six months after the Global Freeze, Funky Spike was brought forth by Mr. Belt alongside Max Flare and Midnight Shadow to protect Shinnosuke Tomari from Roidmude 029. Following Max Flare, Funky Spike was sent again with Midnight Shadow by Kiriko Shijima to assist Shinnosuke, who had transformed into the new Kamen Rider Drive, against 029. Finally, Funky Spike came second in the succession of Drive's first three Tire Exchanges. Assuming the form of Type Speed Spike, Drive performed the Spike Tornado attack to destroy the body of Roidmude 042, whose Core was soon after destroyed once it collided with 088. Drive next used Funky Spike along with Max Flare and Midnight Shadow as a Tire Enchancement for Tridoron to destroy Roidmudes 093 and 071. When Kiriko was attacked by the Paint Roidmude, Funky Spike arrived to rescue her as Drive dealt with the Roidmude. In Shocker's History Modifying Machine timeline, Funky Spike was one of several Shift Cars which came to Drive's aid against the brainwashed Shocker Riders. Shift Ultra Funky Spike is a hypothetical cosmetic upgrade of Shift Funky Spike, following the example set by Shift High Speed and Shift Mega Max Flare. :As with the majority of the "upgraded" Shift Cars, Ultra Funky Spike exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Behind the scenes Closing Screens Funky Spike features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. Drive Ep 1 Closing.jpg|Episode 1 (Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) ShiftCars KrDr Ep02.png|Episode 2 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) TOKUJO Ep2 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #2 (Max Flare, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, & Fire Braver) Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? Category:Drive Characters